Our anti-vandal door invention relates generally to vending machines. More particularly, our anti-vandal vending equipment relates to coin operated vending machines classified within numerous subclasses of United States Class 221.
At the present time a wide variety of generally upright, coin-operated vending machines are known in the art. While vending machines can take on a variety of configurations, generally upright enclosures are typically cubical; they have one or more sides or panels, and they contain a variety of products. Typical offerings include food items, candy items, toiletry products, beverages, canned products, cigarettes and the like. A wide variety of product dispensing modules are known, and numerous coin acceptors and actuation circuits have evolved over the years. Products may be discharged from helices, from trays, from rotary wheels, via reciprocating levers or trays, or through a wide variety of varying mechanisms.
In prior Polyvend U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,679, a plurality of multi-section dispensing modules are proposed for use within the generally upright cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,922 issued Jan. 27, 1987 discloses a helical vending module of the type seen and known in spiral vending machines of the type which employ elongated helices. Helical vending machine modules are well known and they are described in such patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,178,055, 3,344,953, and 3,653,540 and others.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,287 issued Aug. 14, 1973 discloses a generally cubical vending machine of upright dimensions which includes a transparent, front surface access door. A plurality of individual dispensing modules (although not involving helices) are shown. This particular reference discloses how a particular coin mechanism may be electrically wired to effectuate a vend of a given module. The customer merely selects one of a variety of push button combinations corresponding to a particular dispensing module which he can see through the window, inserts the appropriate amount in coinage, and a vend is effectuated through the bottom of the machine to a vend position accessible by a push operated access door. U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,346 discloses a similar vending machine cabinet arrangement in which an anti-theft apparatus is associated with the product access door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,993 discloses a multiple module vending machine having a plurality of individual, chain-driven vending modules dissimilar from helical vending apparatus. "Hook and tab" and/or chain driven dispensing modules are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,455 and 3,716,165.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,281, issued to S. Schlaf on Dec. 26, 1966 broadly discloses a generally cubical vending machine in which a plurality of helical dispensing modules are disposed in an orderly fashion to effectuate a preselected customer selected vend. Each of the modules includes an outwardly projecting helice, between the convolutions of which are disposed a number of hole punched products. Motor means are provided whereby after the input of an appropriate value of coins the customer may select his product and a vend will occur. Vending is accomplished by internal rotation of the selected helice one revolution until the most extreme punched product held thereby is dropped through the front of the machine into a customer access area.
Similarly U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,355,064 and 3,572,546 also employ multiple, outwardly extending helices in which a plurality of hole punched products are disposed between adjacent convolutions. Helical vending is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,510.
Regardless of the type of vending machine employed in a given situation, one common problem relates to vandalism and theft. Vandalism can occur on a random basis for no apparent reason, or in conjunction with theft. Vending machines are often placed in areas which are not publicly supervised, and are therefore subject to the whim and caprice of vandals. The product inventory inside vending machines must be routinely serviced, so some form of service door is necessary. Prior art doors often provide a pathway for forced entry to determined thieves or vandals. Many of the problems in the art result from the strenuous demands placed upon the machines. Such machines may be located in unwatched areas, subjecting them to frequent attacks of vandalism. It is also recognized in the industry that when coin acceptance mechanisms fail, violent responses on the part of chagrined customers are not uncommon. Such outbursts are often precipitated whether or not the vending apparatus fails. Stated another way, even though slugs or deformed coins have been inserted into the coin mechanism, the failure of the customer to obtain immediate gratification often leads to violent outbursts which are directed upon the vending machine. Destructive acts of violence are also experienced when irate customers select a product that is sold out.
The prior art reflects the vandal factor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,933, Issued Mar. 23, 1982 provides a means whereby convenient repairs of a machine are possible in the event of damage. Where panels are defaced or destroyed, they can easily be replaced because the mounting system provided makes them easily removable. Identical panels are used on each side, and the reference teaches the use of durable LEXAN.RTM. panels decorated with suitable product indicia.
Andrews U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,730 shows the use of inner and outer doors for product access. The inclusion of an outer security door in combination with an inner product access door for servicing is one means in the art for vandal proofing of machines and U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,730 is typical.
Klix U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,166, Issued Apr. 28, 1992, discloses a security system for vandal proofing vending machines. Essentially the frame-cage therein disclosed includes an outwardly bowed or arched front panel section disposed between a a pair of arcuate beams. The door section is hingeably coupled to the frame, and apparently force can be distributed by the construction therein disclosed. The reference does lack the teachings of the present invention in that it fails to incorporate itself within the door of a vending machine, it fails to direct force in a similar manner, and it fails to disclose an intermediate sealed air pocket for dissipating force.
Although not intended to be vandal-proof, Brandes U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,709 shows a vending machine having a frame and a plurality of removable panels. The panels are curved and arcuately disposed so as to suggest the appearance of a can or container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,589 issued Feb. 25, 1992, discloses a vending machine including a front, bowed sign panel. Although the curved sign panel is oriented convexly, impact resistance is not discussed.
Numerous design patents exist which show some form of arched or convex front face in a vending machine. Known design patents of this type have the following numbers D-314,796; D-297,742; D-295,294; D-294,958; D-294,719; D-294,718; D-294,717; D-294,716; D-290,619; D-290-272; D-290,271; D-290,270; D-290,269; D-145,609; and D-110,511.
One problem with known vandal resistant designs is that heavy glass panels tend to obscure the contents of the vending machine. Whereas in certain types of vending machines the contents are known and need not be observed by the customer, as in the case of certain beverage dispensers, the common helical vending machine dispenses a wide variety of products. The user must have an unobstructed view of the cabinet interior in order to make a selection. In the past, the more protective "armor" put between the observer/customer and the machine interior to protect the same from vandalism, the less likely it has been that the consumer could clearly see the intended purchase. Hence it is important to provide a system which vandal-proofs the machine without obscuring the view of the consumer.
Stated another way, any type of vandal resistant door system used for product vending machines of the type herein contemplated must not occlude the view of the customer. An unobstructed view afforded by a reinforcing door is thus a fundamental principle of our invention.